marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Morse (Earth-11584)
History "I will always support your Avenging, Clint, even if I turned away from it a long time ago. Just promise me that you remember what's waiting for you when the war ends." '''Barbara Morse-Barton '''was born in 1978 in Vancouver, Washington to a middle class family. Being an only child, Barbara was given just about every advantage in her youth. Despite being raised in a loving home, she felt a call to service of her nation that she inherited from her grandfathers, both of whom had served in World War II. Thus when she turned 18, she turned down a scholarship to a prestigious art school in Washington to join the United States Army, eventually becoming one of the first women to join the Army Rangers. It was in this capacity she met and became friends and eventual lovers with Clint Barton, the future Hawkeye. It was shortly thereafter when Morse and Barton were pinned down in a firefight in the Middle East, trying to hunt down a terrorist cell. They violated direct orders to pursue the cell, instead choosing to remain and defend the men that they were charged with protecting as well. For their actions, they were subject to a General Court Martial and facing time in Leavenworth. However before a judge could sentence them, they were reassigned to SHIELD and given the opportunity to become Special Agents. Both Morse and Barton gained high marks across the board, specifically in close range and ranged combat. It wasn't long before they were both made Special Agents, with Morse taking the codename of Mockingbird. On their first mission together they were assigned to escort weapons specialists to a cache of biological weapons. However they were intercepted by Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow. In the ensuing fight Barton managed to capture Widow, but lost the train with the specialists, the weapons, and Morse in one fell swoop. Morse was taken prisoner by Taskmaster, and tried her best to undermine his efforts. She was later rescued and together with Barton and the Black Widow, exposed Taskmaster's arrangement with SHIELD director Wolfgang von Strucker and defeating the former, averting a world war in the process. Following this, Morse elected to take more of an interest in the espionage aspect of SHIELD, taking more of a desk job. In the intermediary years Morse retired from active duty in SHIELD and married Clint Barton. Sometime before their first child, Cooper, was born, Nick Fury helped set up a safehouse for their family that was off of SHIELD's books, and it was not widely known that Morse and Barton were married (it is speculated that only Fury, Agent Phil Coulson and Romanoff may have been the only ones who knew for many years.) Also during this time, a second child named Lita was also born. Morse was called back into service during the rise of Project Insight, being recruited by Maria Hill to help free Capt Steve Rogers, Black Widow and Falcon from HYDRA. She showed that motherhood had not slowed her combat prowess, and she later helped the group disable the Insight Helicarriers by storming the Triskellion and helping to capture the Life Model Decoy of Alexander Pierce. Following this, Morse once again retired from service and returned to her home in New York. Shortly thereafter she became pregnant with her third child. Initially believing it would be a girl, she promised Romanoff she would name her Natasha after the Black Widow. However it turned out that Natasha was a Nathaniel instead. Following the incident in Johannesburg, Morse's home would play host to the Avengers for a brief while. Following the Battle of Sokovia, Barton retired from being an Avenger and became a full time father, interrupting this to help Captain America during the Avengers Civil War. He later returned after his capture, cutting a deal with SHIELD for house arrest while staying with his family. Despite this, Morse was drafted by her husband into helping to defend the world once more from the full onslaught of the Chitauri invasion. She was killed in the initial Chitauri invasion, but was later revived due to the actions of Adam Warlock and the Infinity Gauntlet. She ostensibly returned to her home with Clint to resume their life together. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Barbara also participated in the repelling of the Chitauri invasion and was eventually killed by Thanos in the assault on his orbital platform. Powers & Abilities * Close Armed Combat: Having graduated near the top of the class in SHIELD agent training, Barbara is a highly skilled close quarters combatant, on par with her husband for the most part. Her fighting prowess has not diminished with age or motherhood, either, as seen in Winter Soldier. * Staff Fighting: While training at SHIELD, Morse gained a reputation for utilizing a bo staff in many of her combat strategies, which she used to great effectiveness. * Marksmanship: While her marksmanship is certainly not on par with that of her husband (who happens to be one of the greatest marksman on Earth), she is shown to have great skill with a wide variety of firearms. Weaknesses Like her husband, Barbara Morse possesses no super powers of any kind per se, so despite her combat training she could be overwhelmed by a powerful opponent quickly. Moreover Morse detests fighting and only does so when necessary to protect her family or when duty calls upon to do so. She has officially retired from SHIELD, so she may not be up to date with all the happenings in the world either. Film Details Mockingbird appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity of the MCU. In all cases, she is played by actress Cote de Pablo. * Black Widow (2010) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) only * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:SHIELD members Category:Good Characters